Yamada Noe
|birthday = October 7, 1999 |nationality = Japanese |blood_type = A |height = 160 cm |weight = 45 kg |instagram = Official Instagram }}Yamada Noe (야마다 노에; やまだ のえ) is currently an NGT48 member. She was a competitor on Produce 48. However, she ranked #41 in episode 8 and was eliminated. Career & History Noe Official debuted with NGT48 in August of 2015. After she was eliminated from Produce 48 She returned to the group to continue her activities. In January 2019 a huge scandal surfaced in NGT48. A member of NGT48, Yamaguchi Maho, had been assaulted by a group of men that were hired by another NGT48 member. A few other names were involved in possibly encouraging the attack, one of them being Yamada Noe. Noe was also accused of bullying within the group and Maho especially. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) NGT48 A-Sides * "Seishun Dokei" * "Sekai wa Doko Made Aozora na no ka?" * "Haru wa Doko kara kuru no ka?" * "Sekai no Hito e" B-Sides * "Junjo Yoroshiku" (Seishun Dokei) * "Kurayami Motomu" (Seishun Dokei) * "Otona ni Naru Mae ni" (Sekai wa Doko Made Aozora na no ka?) * "Nani ka ga Iru" (Sekai wa Doko Made Aozora na no ka?) * "Gikochinai Tsugaku Densha" (Sekai wa Doko Made Aozora na no ka?) * "Hansei Soda" (Haru wa Doko kara kuru no ka?) * "Kokoro ni Taiyou" (Sekai no Hito e) AKB48 B-Sides * "Junjo Yoroshiku" (Kimi wa Melody) * "Kimi wa Doko ni Iru?" (Tsubasa wa Iranai) * "Midori to Mori no Undokouen a" (Shoot Sign) * "Tomodachi de Imashou" (Jabaja) * "Nami ga Tsutaeru Mono" (Sentimental Train) * "Wakariyasukute Gomen" (NO WAY MAN) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) NGT48 * Seishun Dokei (2017) * Sekai wa Doko Made Aozora na no ka? (2017) * Haru wa Doko kara kuru no ka? (2018) * Sekai no Hito e (2018) Television Variety * HKT48 vs. NGT48 Sashikita Gassen (2016) * NGT48 no Niigatta Friend! (2017 -) * AKBINGO! (2018-) * Produce 48 (2018) Gallery Produce 48 Yamada Noe Promotional 1.jpg Yamada Noe Promotional 2.jpg Yamada Noe Promotional 3.jpg Yamada Noe Promotional 4.jpg Yamada Noe Promotional 5.jpg Yamada Noe Promotional 6.jpg Yamada Noe Promotional 7.jpg Yamada Noe Promotional 8.jpg Yamada Noe Promotional 9.jpg Yamada Noe Promotional 10.jpg NGT48 Yamada Noe 2015.jpg Yamada Noe 2016 1.jpg Yamada Noe 8th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Yamada Noe 2016 2.jpg Yamada Noe 2017.jpg Yamada Noe 9th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Yamada Noe 2018.jpg Yamada Noe 10th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Yamada Noe NGT48 Christmas 2018.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 NGT48ㅣ야마다 노에ㅣ인사는 씩씩하게! 서예는 우아하게! @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ야마다 노에(NGT48) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ야마다 노에(NGT48) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ야마다 노에(NGT48)+장규리(스톤뮤직) - ♬Love Is An Open Door 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ최연수(YG케이플러스) vs 야마다 노에(NGT48) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 NGT48 야마다 노에, 하세가와 레나 ♬Gee @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ야마다 노에 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ야마다 노에 - 여자친구 ♬귀를 기울이면 1조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Love Whisper Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ야마다 노에 - 워너원 ♬에너제틱 @보컬&랩 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|Energetic Eye Contact Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:NGT48